A heart in stitches
by TrueDespair
Summary: Written for Mikkeneko's Fluff/Angst competition. Team Fluff. Another day at the Suwa-Fluorite household. A grump of a husband, a bubbly spouse and a curious but innocent child. What can possibly go wrong? AU -Complete-


_This_ was the fic that i wrote for the **KuroFai Fluff vs Angst competition **on _Livejournal._ And for a first-time participator, i actually did pretty well (which surprised me considering i hurt my head trying to both finish it and make it expectional)

_And in return, one of the users called me the fluff master. *blushes* Don't ask._

I hope you all enjoy this fic. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: language and a bit of crack-ish humor<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Prompt: Good intentions **

**Side: Team Fluff**

* * *

><p>"Okay sweetie, have fun at work~!"<p>

Kurogane scowled before giving out the smallest smile to his beloved. He then got into the car and reversed out of the driveway.

Fai waved as he saw his darling husband drive down the street with a smile on his face. As soon as the car was out of his sight, he tightened his apron and went back to the house. "Now that Kuro-love has left for his job; it's time to wake the little one up."

* * *

><p>Tip-toeing into the room, Fai cooed softly as he glanced at the sleeping angel wrapped in a cocoon of blankets on top of the bed. Oh, how his little child look so peaceful asleep. He wished he had his camera with him to document the moment. Giggling silently to himself, Fai carefully made his way to the child's bed. He placed a hand on top of the sleeping form and moved it ever so slightly.<p>

"Syaoran…Syaoran, honey…." Fai whispered. "It's time to wake up. You have to go to school today."

A soft groan was heard before a pair of deep brown eyes opened to stare into Fai's sapphire ones. Syaoran weakly lifted his head up and pouted to his parent. "Do I have to go to school today? I want to stay with you."

Smiling softly at the seven-year old boy, Fai ruffled his hair. "Oh no, of course not. You can stay home as long as you want." When he saw the boy's face lit up, he sighed dramatically and placed a hand over his head. "Though what a tragedy it will be for the teachers and your friends; they'll be so sad if they don't see you today….especially a certain cute little green-eyed girl who wanted to walk with you to school-"

Quick as lightning, Syaoran shot out of bed and ran out of the room.

Fai chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Ah, young love. Such a beautiful sight."

* * *

><p>Fai waved at his child as Syaoran, his friend Sakura (also seven years old), and Touya (Sakura's ten-year old brother) walked down the sidewalk and boarded the school-bus. He chuckled as Touya and Syaoran had a little staring contest before climbing in.<p>

Once the bus had pulled away, Fay walked back into the house and turned the lock on the front door with a soft click. He sighed. During the day, without Kurogane to tease and Syaoran to spoil, his day tended to get a little boring. But, he reminded himself, the life of a parent could never be _entirely_boring with a grumpy dog of a husband and a curious boy of a child. With an optimistic smile and a skip to his step, Fai dusts his hands on his apron. "Well, the house isn't going to clean itself~!"

* * *

><p>Going into the master bedroom, Fai went to the king-size bed and shook the covers. He organized the decorative pillows and smoothed out the covers, then stood back and nodded in approval. As he was walking towards the closet, his foot caught onto something. He looked down. It was white and was ruffled into a ball. Picking it up, Fai realized that it was a shirt.<p>

After a closer look, Fai realized that it was one of Kurogane's favorite shirts. "Hmm…Kuro-love does like clothes on the bland side." He hugged the shirt tightly against his chest. The shirt held the faintest scent of his beloved. He giggled as he imagined hugging Kurogane with that shirt; hearing the man yell and stutter out profanities but never make the effort to push him away.

It was like their first date all over again.

Letting go of the shirt, Fai opened the closet door and took out an iron to steam the wrinkles out of it. Unfortunately, the cord from the iron got trapped under Fai's foot. In mere seconds, his lost his footing and tried to grab the nearest thing he could find, but only caught air in the end.

"Wah~!"

And down he went.

_*RIP*_

He hit the floor hard and groaned as he opened his eyes. He lifted his head and sighed; any further and his head would have hit the wall first. Slowly, he got up and rubbed his head. "Ouch! I told Kuro-meanie to put out some shelves in the closet." He got to his feet and walked out of the closet.

"Now that I've picked up this lovely shirt, I'll have to get the rest of the laundry before ironing this—Oh boy." Fai pulled up the shirt from his arms while walking and his face suddenly got pale. There was a huge hole on the shirt; a huge gap in the front. _'Hyuu. It must have happened when I fell.'_He frowned. "Oh no, I can't believe this. This is one of Kuro-puu's favorite shirts. Oh!" He tightened his hold on the shirt. "Kuro's going to be mad at me. What should I do?"

Looking left and right, Fai ran to the hallway closet as he tossed the shirt over his shoulder. He rummaged through random objects from the floor before he found a box which he pulled into his lap and opened the lid slowly. Inside was string – many colors and types of stings – along with a pad holding an array of needles, both thick and thin. Fai picked one of them and smiled as he examined it.

_'Red sting. Kuro told me once that is his favorite color. He looked so flustered when he said it. What a cutie.'_

* * *

><p><em>Kurogane and Fai were walking down a snowy sidewalk in the middle of winter, on their way to pick up their adopted child, Syaoran, who was four at the time. Fai clung to Kurogane's arm with a goofy smile; Kurogane stared straight ahead with a fixed look on his face.<em>

_"Say Kurgs…"_

_"What is it?" Kurogane calmly (as calmly as he could) asked. "If it's about the Oktoberfest incident again, I swear to god—"_

_"What's your favorite color?"_

_The two suddenly stopped._

_"Why would you ask something like that?"_

_Fai looked up at Kurogane with a strange expression. He didn't sound angry; just…curious. "Oh, no reason," he managed to say. "Just that, we've been together now for quite some time and I don't even know a thing about you while you know a lot about me."_

_"That's because you wouldn't shut up. Believe me, hearing you blabber about things; it's hard to forget. Besides, what's there to say? It's not like I'm trying to hide some dark secret from you of all people, right? Just drop it, okay?" Kurogane then started walking but was pulled back a bit. He looked at Fai who still held his arm. "What?"_

_The blonde sighed. "It's okay to reveal things about yourself, you know. No one will think less of you. Just the simple things like your favorite food or a movie or even a place you wanted to go; things like that. A couple should at least know something about each other; that's what helps a relationship." He smiled softly. "And really? I never thought that you would even try to hide something from me. An honest man like you; I doubt it."_

_Kurogane blushed as he thought about Fai's words. To an extent, he was right. When was the last time he actually told the blonde what he liked, what he loved or what his favorite….anything was? When his mind came to a blank, he sighed. "You're such a smart-ass; you know that?"_

_Fai smiled. In Kuro-language it was the closest 'You're right', he's ever gotten. He nuzzled the man's neck with a soft purr. "Let's not dwell on the subject any further. We have plenty of time for that." He then pointed to the snowy sidewalk in front of them. "Right now we have a small boy who can't wait to see his mommy and daddy again~!"_

_Snorting, Kurogane started walking again, half-leading, half-dragging Fai with behind him. After a few seconds, he was in thought about something. Then…_

_"…ed."_

_"I'm sorry?" Fai said as he only caught part of what Kurogane said._

_The man frowned as he blushed deeply. "I said my favorite color's red. Happy?"_

_Fai smiled as he held Kurogane closer to him._

_"Very."_

* * *

><p>Fai placed the red sting back with a nostalgic look on his face. "Kuro's honest, but he's not the type of person to waste words like that." He chuckled. "Not like me." He had an idea, and glanced between the sewing kit and the shirt. "Of course~!" With adrenaline in his veins, Fai picked up the box and with the shirt and ran back to the bedroom. He placed the kit next to him and layed out the shirt in front of him.<p>

The shirt did have a hole in it. But what was a bit odd to Fai was that it had ripped just a bit under the left breast. Well, considering that he just fell and the shirt was a bit on the long side, the location of the rip wasn't too far-fetched.

Fai took a thin needle from the pad in one hand and a bit end of the red string with the other. He put the end bit of the string in his mouth before putting it through the loop hole at the end of the needle, picked up the shirt, and started sewing.

All the while singing a tune.

"Draw a circle, there's the earth. Draw a circle, there's the earth. Draw the circle, there's the earth…."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes and nine songs later, Fai cut the string with his teeth and placed the needle down next to him. He lifted the shirt and inspected his work. "Hmm….very nice. It's been awhile since I've done this but I'm glad it turned out all right." He held the shirt close to him. "I hope Kurgy likes it." He softly smiled.<p>

He placed the shirt down and put the needle away. "Now that the shirt's fixed, I can start on the other chores." He pouted. Granted, he had finished what he needed to do but now….the rest of the day seemed dull. He looked at the bedroom closet door and a smirk stretched across his face. He glanced back to the sewing kit. "Maybe I should fix up some of his other shirts, too. I mean, they probably have holes somewhere too, since they're a bit worn out and everything."

That much was true. Kurogane wasn't the type of guy to shop. In fact, there wasn't a time in recent memory when Fai _didn't_ have to _drag _the poor guy to a store or the mall to get new clothes. Then when they actually got there, Kurogane would always grumble and complain, generally acting like some little child who didn't get his lollipop. And then came the insults to everything Fai picked out, insults to his sense of style, cursing of frills and colors and cuts…

Fai smirked. He had a _fantastic _idea…

As quick as he could, Fai opened the closet door and took all of Kurogane's shirts and threw them on the bed. He smiled as he got out another needle; a bit thicker then the first one and got out all the colored string he had. He cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Well then, they do say what goes around, comes around. Time for the bad puppy to get a taste of his own medicine. "

* * *

><p>[Several hours later]<p>

"Say goodbye to Sakura, kid."

"Bye Sakura!"

"Bye-bye~!"

Kurogane smiled slightly as he saw Syaoran and Sakura waving to each other 'good-bye' and rolled his eyes as Sakura was dragged away by her older brother, Touya _(who stopped to glare at Syaoran before tramping down the sidewalk)._

_(Syaoran glared back.)_

As he watched the two walk down the sidewalk, Syaoran smiled up at Kurogane. "Thank you for picking us up from school, father," he giggled as Kurogane ruffled his hair.

"No problem, kid." Kurogane then took the boy's hand. "Now, let's get into the house before your _dear mother _has a fit," he lightly joked.

Syaoran giggled as his father unlocked the front door and the two got inside the home. He tossed his backpack on the floor as he ran to the kitchen. "Mama! Mama, we're home!" When he got there, he found a plate with a sandwich on it and smiled; his mother had been here. He took a stool and sat in front of the counter to eat the sandwich.

Kurogane soon came into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator to get out a carton of milk. "Don't eat it all at once. We don't want another choking episode," he warned as he grabbed a glass and poured the milk. He placed it next to the plate.

The boy nodded and slowed his chewing. He swallowed. "Say father, did something happen at work? You're early today."

Scratching his head, Kurogane groaned. "Let's just say that no one will be back there for a while. A certain boss left her….uh….cancer stick on the floor and the firemen are still putting the fire out. What a weird way to get vacation time." He mumbled the last part.

Syaoran shrugged before going back to his sandwich. _'Are all the adults in father's work that weird?'_

Kurogane left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to find his "wife". "Oi blondie. We're back!" He reached the top of stairs and looked down the hallway. "Funny. Normally, the moron would hear me, come out of nowhere and tackle me like some freaking football player." He went to the master bedroom, the first place he would look for Fai.

Upon coming to the front door, he heard a bit of giggling. He frowned. Something was going on in there and chances were….it was something bad. "Oi!" Kurogane shouted as he knocked on the door. "Open up the damn door before I knock it down!" There was more giggling before the door opened, revealing a very giddy blonde.

"Oh Kurgs~!" Fai excitedly said as he gave the man a quick hug. "You're back early." He opened the door widely. "Don't tell me that you missed me that much~!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. If you must know, the witch left one of her cigarettes on the floor and the whole place was up in flames. So until everything's fixed, everyone has some time off."

Fai blinked before chuckling. "That would explain the awkward phone call I received from her nephew, Watanuki." He smiled and clasped his hands together. "But never mind that, I have a present for you~!"

"A present?" Kurogane asked. "Why? It's not our anniversary." That remark earned him a soft bop on the forehead.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Kuro-exact." Fai scolded mockingly. "But that's not the point. The point is that I have a present for you so if you don't mind coming in with me…" He took Kurogane's hand and led him to the bedroom. "Here it is~!"

Kurogane walked into the room and looked around. Nothing was out of place in there or sticking out… He glanced at the blonde with a bored look. "So…where is it?"

"Oh right!" Fai said as he hit himself. "I put it the closet." He then smirked. "Now close your eyes. It'll be better that way."

Sighing, Kurogane closed his eyes. "There. Now what?" There was no answer, but he heard some sounds of movement and things being shifted. Then nothing.

"Okay now, you can open your eyes~!"

And he did, only to come face to face with a giant rainbow. Kurogane blinked. "The hell….?" He then stepped back a bit. He then realized that the rainbow was on something. "Hey…" He hesitated. "Is that…my shirt?"

"Yep~!" Fai then gave Kurogane the shirt before going to the bed. "It's not just one shirt, I've fixed all of your shirts~!" On the bed were Kurogane's shirts from the bedroom closet. Each one had a different stitching done with many colors. A cat, smiley faces, and…oddly enough a unicorn. "I wanted to make you clothes look better since they were worn out, so I sewed a bit. Do you like it?"

"…" Kurogane stared at the shirt and then at the blonde's cheery face. _'Oh god. This is what I get leaving the moron alone with a sewing kit. He said that he 'fixed' them but…holy hell he went out and made me a….rainbow/cat/unicorn mess.' _He looked back up at Fai who was waiting for his reaction. He coughed. "Fai….what the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Fai's face fell a bit. "You….you don't like it?" On the inside, he was smirking a bit.

Kurogane shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying." He then gestured to the shirt he was holding. "Just what kind of a sick joke is this? Do you realize that I wear these shirts on a freaking daily basis?" He raised his voice.

Fai thought about it. "That's true but _come on_. I mean Kuro, I was doing you a favor. You're shirts were just plain, dull and pretty much boring to look at. I mean any _good_spouse would try and make them better that you'd stand out more. You are my husband after all." He grinned. "So I had to do something for you~!"

"The last time you did _something_ in _my favor_, the kid and I came into a pretty princess palace of a house that we lived in." Kurogane placed a hand on his face. "Do I need to remind you how long it took for Syaoran to stop flinching at the color pink?"

It took all of Fai's control not to laugh. "Aw, but I missed those days that he was clinching onto my leg every time we go to the girl section at the clothing store~!"

Kurogane sighed. "Oh for the love of-Is this about those times at the damn mall?"

"…maybe." Fai let out a cute smile; making the man roll his eyes. "But….it didn't start out that way." The smile faltered a bit.

The man blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Fai went to the bed and took out a certain shirt. "When I was cleaning up, I kinda ripped one of your favorite shirts." He showed him the shirt. "At first I thought about how you love this shirt and how in our dates so I fixed it." He then smiled. "Then I thought of all the days all the mall so a bit of payback right?" He smiled and glanced at the shirt Kurogane was holding. "But I got a little carried away huh?"

Kurogane looked at the shirt. Indeed, he could tell that the shirt was ripped. But in the hole's place was a red heart with three small words in black. _Kuro and Fai_with the 'and' being a plus. He dropped the shirt he was holding and took that shirt. His eyes softened. "So this got ripped." Fai nodded. "And you fixed it." Another nod. "But you got a bit sewing crazy because you wanted payback, right?" A hesitant third nod was seen. "I see."

Fai was about to take the shirt back and apologize, but then Kurogane started pulling off the shirt he was wearing and pulling on the fixed one. Fai watched in amazement as the man buttoned up the shirt and straightened up the sleeves. He blushed.

Kurogane took one look at himself and nodded. "Not bad. It…fits and it makes the shirt a bit better…I guess." He blushed. "I mean, you did fix it and all. It'd be stupid not to wear it." He then cleared his throat. "But I'm not wearing those other damn shirts in a million years. I don't fucking care what you do with but…this I'll keep. Got it?"

Fai blinked before covering his mouth; holding back his chuckling. He walked up to Kurogane and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Has anyone tell you that you look very sexy when you blush~?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Fai's waist. "So do you." He smirked as Fai blushed in return. "See?" He lowered his head as his lips hovered over the blonde's. "Your heart is in the right place but sometimes I think your head's over in freaking space."

Fai smirked. "But that's boring. Besides you like it when my head's in the clouds. How else would I have managed to raise a wonderful child, have this great life and a man who can please me night after night, leaving me breathless with delight? Hmm?"

Kurogane didn't say anything, but placed his lips over Fai's and tightened his hold on him as the kiss deepened.

Fai moaned as he pressed up against him. He opened his mouth, letting Kurogane enter him with his tongue. He felt his face heat up as Kurogane's hands wandered up and down his back and smiled into the kiss.

After a few more seconds, Kurogane pulled away, leaving a breathless and blushing blonde wanting more. He smirked as Fai pouted. "Looks like this was the sure way to keep your mouth shut." He kissed the top of the blonde's head. "How about we go out to eat and I wear this shirt. My treat."

Blinking, Fai smiled brightly. "Really? You would?" When Kurogane nodded, he tightened his hold on the man as he squealed in joy. "Oh Kuro~! That's a great idea~! I would love to go~!" He kissed Kurogane's cheek. "Maybe I'll wear one of those shirts too, so we can match~!"

Kurogane grimaced. Wearing a heart on a shirt is one thing, but having your spouse wearing a huge shirt with a rainbow on the back? "Let's not go that far."

Then there was yelling coming from downstairs.

Fai and Kurogane looked at each other before they let go, blinking as they heard rapid footsteps up the stairs. The bedroom door slammed open, revealing a very scared Syaoran.

"T-there's a scary lady at the front door that looks like she's about to die!" shouted the terrified kid.

The couple shared a look.

Kurogane sighed. "That must be her." He grabbed a random jacket and out and dragged it on. "I'm going to see what she wants know and I'll be dam—darned if she sees me in this." He corrected himself as he almost made a fatal mistake.

Fai smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on Kurogane's cheek. "Don't forget; we're going out later." He waved as the man went out of the room, the kneeled down to Syaoran's height. "While daddy's talking to the scary lady, how about we get ready to go out? You'll feel better, okay?"

Syaoran fidgeted, but nodded. "Okay. But I sorta ripped my shirt coming up here." He turned around and there was a hole right above the middle of his shirt. "I tripped and my shirt got caught by the lock when I got scared."

Fai smiled. "Well that is a problem." He had an idea and glanced to the opened sewing kit, then back at Syaoran. He smirked. "Then we just have to fix it right?" As the kid nodded, Fai moved over to the bed and took the sewing kit in to his lap. _'I always wanted to make a feather for Syaoran's shirt. It might look cute on him~!'_

As the child looked up at his mom, he saw a bright smile on him. What the…?

"Now how about we _fix_ that shirt? I bet your daddy's going to _love _it~!"

_'I know I will.'_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**


End file.
